Past Partner
by Canace Panther
Summary: a new teacher comes to Hogwarts to fill a position for a year. She's beautiful, funny and loves adventure, but how does she know about Harry's parents?
1. old friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing that came out of our dear little Rowling's head. I only take credit for Sarah! 

Sarah wasn't ready to go back but she took the job any ways, it had been so long since she had anything to do with her world. Chills went up and down her spine as she settled in. Her classroom was orderly though, it was at the top of the tower, the last teacher had cleared out rather well. 

The last professor had suddenly 'seen' herself taking a year off from the school and they needed a quick replacement. Why she had been chosen was beyond her but she accepted when they asked. 

Pulling out her bag she produced a great many things. First she pulled out a five foot tall tea tree placing it in a corner near a window as she drew the drapes. Next came Chinese food containers with sets of tea cups in them. Then came different table cloths from Peru, Australia, America, India, South Africa, any place you can think of. Then she pulled out pillows and blankets throwing them over the chairs to make the room more comfortable. Next she produced a small book case, put it on one side of the fireplace then enlarged it. 

Unlike the other teachers she had the whole tower. On the first level was the class with a joint office. Then above that was her bedroom with a small sitting room and bath. Supposedly the other teacher never left the tower except for once, so it amazed Sarah that she took a whole year off. 

"Sarah?" A voice asked and she turned to see the headmaster. "Is there anything else you will be needing?" 

"No sir." 

"Albus," he corrected. 

"I'm sorry, it might take me a while to call you that sir," she smiled. 

"Quite alright," Dumbledore smiled; "the opening feast will begin in half an hour. May I accompany you down to the great hall?" 

She smiled; "that would be fine." 

Together they made it downstairs and took their seats as the students had already sat down at their tables. Three or four of the seats at her table were open, including the one to her left. Hagrid sat to her right ringing out a sleeve to his coat. "First year fell in. Had to scoop him out," he explained. 

"Good thing you were there then," Sarah smiled doing a drying spell for him, leaving Hagrid blushing. 

Professor McGonagall soon lead a group of first years in, one little boy was sopping wet. She set the stool out as the hat began to sing, but Sarah didn't notice. She was looking at a fifth year at the Gryffindor table with jet black hair. 

"It's amazing how much he looks like James isn't it Princess?" 

"Moony?" She asked astonished, her eyes as big as tea kettles. Professor Lupin sat next to her, his sandy hair had a few gray streaks in it but all and all he was the same boy she had run around the halls with. "What are you doing here?" 

"Why Sarah all this time goes by and all you can ask is what am I doing here?" He said giving her a mock hurt look. 

"You're the one who left," she said returning her attention to Harry Potter. 

"I am sorry about that Sarah, I would of tried to reconcile if I could of found you," he said a little annoyed. 

"I had a lot to outrun Remus," she whispered. 

"Water under the bridge, water under the bridge," Remus said reassuringly as he patted her shoulder. "Come look at Harry. He's happy isn't he?" 

"Yes but can you confirm that you-know-who doesn't want to kill him?" Sarah asked. 

"That's why we're here," Remus said grimly; "keep our word to Lily and James, right?" 

Sarah forced herself to smile as she nodded to Remus. He seemed content with this answer and a violet appeared on her plate as Dumbledore began to announce the new teachers. 

"It is my pleasure to introduce you all to the new teachers for this year," the headmaster said happily. "Rejoining us this year for Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Lupin." The room erupted into applause as Remus stood, the only ones who didn't cheer were the Slytherins. 

"Some things never change," Sarah muttered as he sat back down. 

"Ahh yes, Professor Twentry has taken a year long break. Now I know all of you are very disappointed with this news," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling, "but we have an excellent replacement for this year. Professor McKinley." 

Sarah stood accepting the gracious applause. "watch out Sarah," Remus warned as she sat down; "I think some of them might form crushes." 

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking out over the children some of the boys were looking at her, ok, most of the boys were looking at her. But that didn't mean anything right? 

"None of you girls could ever see how much you were stared at. It use to drive us all crazy," Remus shook his head. 

"In defense of Rachel and Lily, I still say you were all paranoid." 

"Well if Prongs or Padfoot were here they would back me up and put you in your place," Remus said nonchalantly. Then it registered what he had said and both friends sat quietly as the food appeared on their plates. 

"If they were here Harry wouldn't be alone. He'd be surrounded by our children," Sarah spoke softly. 

Remus gave her a sympathetic look; "don't dwell on it Sarah." She nodded taking some potatoes from a deep dish. 

This was the class that she was excited about teaching and was also dreading. The fifth years, Harry was in this class, it was going to take a lot of will power not to hug him. "Hello class," she said emerging from her office. Casually she walked across the room sitting on the teacher's table making a bit of an uproar at her lax attitude. "Now I'm sorry but I'm going to treat you like first years for the first week," Sarah smiled and she finally noticed it had some effect on the boys. "Now for roll. Lavender Brown? Seamus Finnigan? Hermione Granger? Ah yes, Miss Granger." 

"Yes Professor?" She asked crossing her arms. 

"Professor McGonagall informed me of your... History with the last professor. I hope I am more to your liking," Sarah smiled at the mousy hair fifth year prefect. "Now where was I?" 

After finishing roll Sarah smiled at the class waiting for them. "What are we learning about today professor?" Seamus asked since no one else was talking. 

"Well it really is up to you," she smiled; "I don't really like to have a set schedule, after all life is not run on such a schedule. Now there are a few things everyone must go over by the end of the year so Professor Trelawney will be able to continue your education but otherwise I would rather have everyone working on individual projects. Since you're in your fifth year I don't really feel I have to hold your hand through this unless you get to something difficult. For the first few weeks I will evaluate each of you on how you can do the simple tasks; I'll be looking for faults so we can work on those through out the year. But I don't feel like torturing you the whole year so after you pass a test you'll be free to explore any part of Deviation you wish." 

"Anything?" A red headed boy asked. 

"Ron Weasley?" Sarah asked as he nodded; "as long as it's within school rules, anything." 

The rest of the hour went smoothly with everyone reading tea leaves. Lavender tried to tell Harry he had the grim in his cup when Sarah corrected her point of view by saying she was holding the cup the wrong way and that it was in fact a sword. When class ended Sarah only heard laughter about there not being a death notice this year. 

(A/N): this was a story I came up with at one in the morning and felt like posting so if anyone would like me to continue please let me know. 


	2. biding time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has previously been seen in the Harry Potter books. 

(A/N): thank you to all those who reviewed! I know it took me a while but I had writer's block! I promise to get the next chapter up soon if people like this one! 

"My lady McKinley?" Remus asked as he stepped into the deviation tower to see Sarah sitting sideways in a chair reading. "My dear Professor you have not graced me with your presence since the first feast, I am starting to fell as if your avoiding me," he pouted. 

"No," she answered simply; "I've been busy setting up my room and classes of course. This is the first time I have been able to sit down and read." 

"The Princess? Reading?! Sound the alarm," he smiled sitting in another armchair. "Well as much as I love watching you pick up a book, I have come to ask a favor." 

"And what might that be Remus?" She asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Come to Hogsmeade with me?" 

"Why?" 

"Well," he grinned standing; "to talk." 

"And why may I ask can't we talk here?" She said snapping her book shut. 

"Because in Hogsmead there is Honeydukes and in Honeydukes there is peppermint." 

"Are you trying to bribe me Mr. Moony?" She asked standing a mischievous grin plastered on her face. 

"I might," he smiled back offering an arm. Sarah threw the book over her shoulder and took it letting him lead her down to the small town. 

"I never thought you would speak to me again," Sarah whispered when they were halfway there. Several students ran past them trying to get to the shops before they became busy as it was a Hogsmeade weekend. 

"Sarah," he sighed looking at her head on; "I am so sorry about that. I was mad with hurt and guilt." 

"You weren't guilty Remus," she said simply; "there was nothing ANY of us could do." He caught her eye as they started walking again; she wanted him to challenge her on this. He wondered if this meant she hadn't changed her mind. 

The two professors entered Honeydukes and bought several sweet such as chocolate frogs, peppermints, lemon drops and such. Then they swung over to the three broomsticks and each bought a butterbeer. The two ended up on the hill that overlooked the two by the shrieking shack making a little picnic for themselves. 

"I think as long as you don't wear your hair down you'll be fine," Lupin smiled. 

"Excuse me?" She asked popping a small sandwhich into her mouth. 

"The problem with the male students you've been having. About ninety-nine percent of them have a crush on you. Hopefully it will wear off but if any of them see you with your hair down, they'll be DOOMED!" He laughs. 

"I think you are quite mistaken Remus," she responded. 

"No I'm not," he said mock offended; "whenever you put your hair down when we were in school all the boys drooled, even Slytherin. If Sirus was here he would back me up, it use to drive him crazy." 

"Well if Prongs were here he would back me up, Lily had the best hair," she said carelessly. 

"Please even Prongs knew that you had nice hair, he just preferred red heads. Besides I didn't think it was Prongs you were trying to get attention from, I thought you had eyes for a certain shaggy dog," Remus teased throwing a piece of fruit at her. 

"Hey!" She exclaimed throwing food back at him. 

"Professors?" A girl's voice asked as the two stopped sometime later both covered with food. 

"Remus!" Sarah fumed; "look at what you made me do!" 

Professor Lupin couldn't help it and started to roll on the ground laughing; "Sarah you should see your face!" Then he looked up at the person who had interrupted their childish romp. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. How are you enjoying your Hogsmeade weekend so far?" 

"Professor are you feeling ok?" Ron asked a little afraid. 

"Cleanaro!" Professor McKinley said and the two who had partaken in the food fight were cleaned up. 

"I remeber that charm!" Lupin squealed smiling still on the ground. 

"You should it only took Lily five hundred food fights and two years to perfect it!" Sarah snapped standing up as the remaining food packed itself away into a basket and hooked onto her arm. "Remus please do try to act your age." 

He immediately stood up dusting himself off; "very sorry Sarah. Now for you three," he said turning to the fifth years. "Please do keep how we've been behaving to yourselves." 

"We will Professor," Hermione chimed in. 

"Very good. Now my dear sister are you ready to go back up to the castle?" He asked offering an arm. 

"Your his sister?" Ron exclaimed; "well that puts the rumors to rest." 

"What rumors?" Professor McKinley asked. 

"That you and Professor Lupin," Hermione stared, "well to speak frankly that you two were in love." 

The two professors looked at each other and started cracking up. "Sarah and I... What I meant to say is Professor McKinley and I would never be, romantically involved with each other. Also we are not brother and sister the way Ron and Ginny are; we became far to close to just be considered friends so we all started calling each other brother and sister. Unless of course you were dating someone in our group," he grinned looking at Sarah. 

"Are you finished with the history lesson or would you also like to bore us with the history of magic?" Sarah pouted. 

Remus shook his finger at her smiling; "now who's being childish?" 

"Were my parents in this group?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Of course," Remus said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder; "James, Lily, Sirius, Sarah, myself, Rachel and... Peter." Sarah gave him a puzzling look; _he didn't growl at Sirius' name but paused at Peter's, _she thought, _does he believe as I do that Sirius didn't do it?_

"Come on Harry," Ron said trying to ease out of the touchy subject, "didn't you want to get some dungbombs? And Hermione didn't you say you had to use the post?" Harry nodded following his friends back down to the town. 

"Harry has two very nice friends there," Sarah commented; "I hope his friendships do not fall apart as ours did." 

"It won't he has better friends," Remus said walking with her back to the castle. 

"Knock, knock big brother," Sarah said moving into Remus' classroom with a tray. "How would you like some warm tea and scones?" 

He grinned looking up from his pile of essays, "now I remeber why I missed my sister. But," he said sadly, "you'll have to leave it there I must finish these before tomorrow." 

Sarah set the tray down at a student's desk, pulled Remus up and sat him down in front of his snack. Situating herself at Remus' desk she pulled a red quill; "I'll read them, you eat and tell me what marks each deserve." 

"Sounds good to me," Remus said digging into the scones. It had been a ritual since the 'sisters' of the group found out about Remus' transformations in their sixth year. The scones were suppose to help with his changing and the honey tea was simply something that helped him relax. It was always a terrible time before he transformed; he couldn't concentrate so who was good at the subject he was having trouble with helped by reading the problem, giving hints, wrting it out for him and then changing the handwriting for him. The girls fussed over him the day before and the day after and the boys went out with him that night. It was good to have some of that again. 

It became a ritual with them to correct papers together it was peaceful and relaxing to have someone Sarah trusted back with her again, she even let it slide when Remus got the need to call her kid. _But,_ she thought,_ we have to talk about what happened, sooner or later, I'll have to tell him._


	3. secret's out

Disclaimer: I only own Sarah! 

(A/N): I went on a wild frenzy with this charater so from now on there will be two stories. 'Past Partner' which will be based in Harry's time about Sarah and 'the Pranksters' Princess' which will be about Sarah when she was still in school. Sorry for any confusion! 

Sarah hated this time of year it dug up to many memories. Halloween was in a week, she use to love it with the marauders running amuck and pulling pranks left and right. It was the best time of her life. 

She got up from her desk in her office and walked to the window where she could see three fifth year Gryffindors walking back into the castle from a day at Hogwarts. Without thinking about it the memories came flooding back, her fifth year when everything started to fall into place. _Don't think about it,_ she commanded herself as she turned back to her desk to plan some lessons. 

"No Mr. Longbottom," Sarah smiled walking over to the boy who was trying to use the crystal ball; "concentrate on the center of the ball and then try to find the truth." It was Halloween and she could tell the student's minds were on the feast tonight as none of them were really working today; truth be told her mind wasn't focusing very well today either but that was for another reason. 

A bell rang signaling the end of class; "everyone please remember to keep working until I see you again and Harry? Ron? Please do try to keep the pranks to a minimum, I would like to enjoy my feast tonight." 

"We will Professor," Ron grinned devilishly as Hermione mouthed behind them that 'she would have an eye on them for me' before the trio left. 

"Princess?" A familiar voice asked from her classroom fifteen minutes before the feast. Sarah fastened her other silver earring on then went into her classroom to find remus standing there. He bowed; "you look worthy of your name your majesty." 

She smiled as he stood taking his arm; "you don't look to bad either. Looks like you fixed up your robes." 

"Perhaps," he smiled back; "well I must escort you down to the feast or the students will start to think the rumors are true." 

"I'm glad your in a good mood tonight," Sarah smiled; "sometimes I still wish that I had kept at that Amangi potion. Then I could help you now." 

"No James was right to stop you," Remus said as the neared the great hall; "you were to young to do it." 

"But perhaps I could do it now," Sarah muttered. 

"No Sarah," Remus said stopping her just outside the teacher's entrance to the great hall; "I've already had to watch to many people suffer through that potion for me. Promise me you won't." 

"Fine Moony," she said looking down; "I won't." 

"Good, let's go," Remus told her as they walked into the great hall. All and all it was an uneventful Halloween no trolls, no petrified people, no criminals breaking in, and no one worrying about an obnoxious task that needs to be done. The only thing that really happened was Harry and Ron cursed the Slytherins' food so all of their hair turned green and their tongues turned to that of snakes. 

Sarah smiled as Snape angrily trudged back to the teachers' table after being unable to prove 'Potter & Weasley' did it. "That was really rather tame," Sarah said sipping her pumpkin juice. "Wouldn't you agree Professor Lupin?" Remus grinned shaking his head as he continued with his meal, leaving Snape with a sour look on his face. 

After everyone had had their fill and professor Dumbledore again issued a decree that no one was to be out after hours and winked at Harry, they were off to bed for the night. Sarah sat at the end of her bed in her pajamas just looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts as silent tears fell down her face, she didn't even notice someone enter the room. 

"Princess?" Remus whispered as he gently sat next to and wiped her tears away. "Why are you crying?" 

"Don't you know what date it is?" She reponded a little harshly; "it's the day when our lives fell apart." 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders;_ why wasn't Lily or Rachel here when he needed them? They were much better at this than he was._ "Just don't think about it." 

"How can I not think about it?" She asked angrily getting up. _She was going to start babbling,_ Remus could already tell by the way she was walking back and forth across the floor; _better just to let it run it's course. Here it comes._ "If he hadn't killed them that night then Harry wouldn't be an orphan. Peter wouldn't be dead, who knows he might even be married. Sirius wouldn't be running from the law, he'd be home with me, we'd be a family. And don't say anything about it Moony I still think he's innocent. Rachel and you would still be together in some happy little cottage somewhere. And Harry would be surrounded by Beth and all our other children. Don't you see that night Remus if we could just get rid of that one night all of our lives would be perfect?" With that Sarah fell exactly were she stood crying hysterically. 

Remus was shocked she had been carrying this around with her the whole time. _Wait a minute, who's Beth?_ Gently he sat down next to her and cradled her in his arms letting her calm down before he said anything. "Sarah we have to work with what we have now, you can't think of the 'could have beens' you have to think of now. By the way who's Beth?" 

Sarah visibly paled then tried to mask it; "what are you talking about?" 

He pulled away from her getting an angry look on his face; "you know perfectly well what I'm talking about and your going to tell me Sarah. You've been hiding something from me since you stepped foot into this castle and your going to tell exactly what." 

She lowered her head; "please Remus..." 

"No Sarah, tell me now. I'm sick of the lies." 

"Beth is..." 

"Sarah spit it out." 

"When James and Lily died I was..." 

"Sarah." 

"I was pregnant alright!" Sarah snapped at him loudly; "there are you satisfied?" 

(A/N): ohhh! There Sarah's secret is out! A big thanx to Nate for running through dialogue with me. 

P.S. (author bat's eyelashes at the readers) PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. a wolf regrets

Disclaimer: I am not worthy! I am no master mind! I only own Sarah!   
  
The ink from Remus' quill made a rather large bolt on his parchment which forced him to crumple it and retrieve another. Sirius had asked Remus to send letters every week to keep him updated on Harry, but Remus also secretly knew it was to keep updated on what was going on with Sarah. But how would he tell him what Sarah had disclosed to him?  
After discovering her 'secret' the rest of her story came tumbling out for him like flood waters. She had given birth to a baby girl, Elizabeth Marie Seliven, five months after Lily and James were killed. When the girl was a month old Sarah had taken her to the Salem Orphanage in the states (this is where she was at the time). After that Sarah spent ten years jumping from country to country to try to escape the truth that she had given her only daughter away. Next she returned to England where she took care of Sirius' parents until they died. Finally Dumbledore called her from her house in Ireland and asked her to take the job for the year.  
But how can I tell Sirius he has a daughter?  
Looking down at the parchment he sighed then began to write. He told Sirius about Harry's Quidditch game and how his friends were getting on. He told him about the American students who would be coming for next semester and how quiet it seemed to be. when it came time to talk of Sarah he simply wrote that he should come visit her.  
Remus needed advice but who could he trust with this? Then something came to mind; if he had told one person everything he knew when he was younger the marauders wouldn't have gotten in half of the trouble that they had. He moved swiftly to the headmaster's office but didn't know what to do when he got there.  
"Remus? Can I help you?" Dumbledore asked smiling.  
It was in Remus' opinion that Dumbledore probably already knew what he was about t say but the old wizard liked to let people feel as if they were in charge. "Er... I was worrying about Professor McKinley. I think that it would be best if she and Sirius saw each other again, get everything out in the open between the two. And it might be good for Harry to see both his godparents at the same time."  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled up at one of his many former students; "I believe Sirius was already planning on spending Christmas with Harry, as for Professor McKinley.... I shall leave them to sort out any unresolved vendettas they may have with each other."  
"I think that's for the best," Remus nodded before leaving.  
  
Remus couldn't help but smile later on that week even though there was another full moon coming in five days. Harry had a mischievous grin on his face it seemed all the time now from coming into his birth-right and doing a prank at least every week; it was like seeing James again. Dumbledore seemed to have something up his sleeve since every time Remus saw the old wizard there was a twinkle in his eye. Any sign of Lord Voldemort in Hogsmeade or by Hogwarts seemed completely gone as the grounds turned cold and winter started to set in. The only problem seemed to be Sarah, who was getting an infamous case of the holiday blues; Remus tried to shrug it off and tell himself that she would be alright again when she saw Sirius.  
  
(A/N): now I was thinking about stopping there but you people are so nice I kept going!  
  
Winter break soon came and Sarah found herself haunted by memories even Remus could not lighten her mood. Ron and Harry had snowball fights while Hagrid and Remus watched but always ended up playing as well.   
Once a snowball went astray and hit Sarah right in the back of the head; "You'll pay for that Moony!" Sarah called and enchanted several snowballs to rapidly hit Remus one after another. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" She laughed; "serves you right! I was reading!" Turning back around she reached for her book but stopped when she saw something, a big black dog.   
The dog watched her from the trees in the forest, she looked away and then back but it was gone. "Sarah! Princess! Please," Remus laughed; "make it stop!"   
"Disarmay!" She said but was still staring at the tree line. 'It couldn't be him, it just couldn't be,' she thought.   
"Rem-, I mean professor," Harry asked getting up from the snow bank; "why do you call professor McKinley princess?"   
Sarah snapped out of her trace as she picked up her book; "My name, Sarah, means princess Harry."  
"I always thought it was because you were youngest and the way your boyfriend treated you," Remus smiled a bit.   
"It might be because of that to," Sarah smiled then remembered the dog she had seen and headed towards the castle.   
"Are you all right Sarah?" Remus asked catching up with her.   
She smiled looking at him, only two weeks ago had she told him the whole truth about her past. Every single detail, no one else on earth knew about all of it. Gently she kissed him on the cheek; "I'm fine Remus."  
He gave her a questioning look as he put an arm around her escorting her into the castle followed by Hagrid, Ron, and Harry. "Are you sure?" Remus whispered.   
Hagrid took note of the conversation and slapped a hand on each of the student's shoulder; "Come you two. Let's be going down to the kitchens to get some warm pumpkin juice." Reluctantly they both agreed and allowed themselves to be led down stairs.   
"Remus," Sarah told him gently; "you've got to stop this. I'm exactly the same as before, you must stop babying me. I do appreciate it though."   
"I'm sorry Sarah," he slumped his shoulders; "it just seems so unfair for you. You lost everything: friends, family and a home in a matter of days. And I was part of the reason why, I just feel terrible. Especially after you told me about..."   
"Shhh, Remus," she said patting his shoulder, "you didn't know. And besides I wouldn't have wanted you to be my friend because of pity. Come on I've got some reading to do." Remus nodded, they had been spending most of their time in Sarah's classroom considering that he felt he was spending to much time in his office monthly.   
'But I will make it up to you Sarah,' he thought; 'I'll make it up to all of you.' Remus' happy upbeat attitude seemed to have gone away after the full moon came, he could help but think about the way he had treated Sarah after James had died. She said she couldn't believe that Sirius would ever hurt James, Lily or Peter even if he wouldn't stand up for himself in court and was going to try for an appeal. Remus thought this was the worst betrayal imaginable and told Sarah to chose between the remaining circle or a deatheater; he hadn't seen her again until she was sitting at the Hogwarts teachers' table. If only he had known that she was pregnant he would of been more understanding, it was terrible to think that she had to suffer through the lose of a fiancee and a child within six months. But perhaps all was not lost, Sirius would be back today and the two might be able to find their daughter together as it should of been.  
"Sorry I was late," Remus said entering the headmaster's office.   
"It's alright," Dumbledore smiled at him then looked at the black dog who turned into none other than Sirius Black. "Now," Dumbledore smiled; "the reason I called you here was I believe it would be better if you two worked together, with one other."  
"Who's the other person?" Sirius asked almost dreading the answer, Snape.   
"Sarah McKinley," Dumbledore smiled at their shocked faces. "I believe you three would make an excellent team to protect certain students."   
"You mean Harry," Remus pointed out.   
"Harry of course, but also others. There are Harry's two friends: Hermione and Ron. There is also a group of American students who will be joining us for the rest of term starting in mid January," Dumbledore told them; "all and all, it might be better to have all of you together in England to help with Voldemort."  
"And how are we suppose to break it to Sarah that I am back," Sirius questioned quietly.   
"Remus?" Dumbledore asked. "You've been Sarah's closest confident since she came here. What do you think?"  
Remus didn't want to answer. Sarah had told him everything. He didn't just want to blurt out her answer but she would have to tell if the three of them were going to work together. "We should just tell her, be completely honest. The only time she gets upset is when people aren't completely honest with her."  
"Alright," Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck; "I'll go talk to her."  
  
(A/N): alright I gave up chocolate for lent so even talking about it is suffering to me. So PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WITH FRESH FRUIT, SUGAR, AND CARAMEL SYRUP ON TOP? 


End file.
